Sonhei que era uma Uchiha
by And Allegra
Summary: 'Naturalmente está acontecendo dentro da sua cabeça, mas por que é que isto deveria significar que não é verdadeiro?"(Alvo Dumbledore)


N/A: Usei essa one para participar de um concurso, infelizmente não ganhei, mas ainda assim decidi postá-la aqui. Boa leitura!

* * *

Sonhei que era uma Uchiha

Sakura suspirou irritada quando percebeu que ainda não havia encontrado a trilha que levava para fora do país do Chá, que tipo de ninja ela era sendo que estava comportando-se como um genin na sua primeira missão? Como ela havia feito uma coisa tão ridícula quanto perder-se?

Cansada ela encostou-se em uma árvore e deixou-se cair, ela estava cansada e a única coisa que queria fazer era chegar logo em casa para descansar um pouco. Mas pelo visto os seus planos não seriam cumpridos tão facilmente, na quarta-feira passada ela havia recebido uma missão para fazer uma entrega no País do Chá e desde então tudo estava desandando. Ela havia se perdido não uma, mas sim várias vezes durante o percurso e até mesmo envolveu-se em um confronto com alguns ninjas de caráter duvidoso e agora quando finalmente havia terminado a missão ela não conseguia encontrar o caminho de volta para Konoha.

Observou um trio de crianças fantasiadas conversarem animadamente enquanto avaliavam os doces que haviam coletado, foi então que ela percebeu que dia era hoje, 31 de outubro, halloween. Entretida observando os garotinhos ela nem percebeu a senhora que se aproximou dela até que a mesma havia tocado no seu ombro.

Assustada Sakura recuou e observou a mulher, não parecia ser uma ameaça, porém ela não abaixou a guarda.

"Você sente falta não é minha querida?" A senhora perguntou enquanto apontava com a cabeça para as crianças do outro lado da rua.

"Acho que todos nós sentimos." Sakura respondeu dando de ombros e voltando seus olhos para seu antigo alvo.

"Mas você é diferente, você sente tanta falta que até mesmo planeja torna isso seu futuro. Eu poderia lhe mostrar o seu futuro, você gostaria."

"Como você faria algo assim?" A rosada estava confusa agora.

"Eu tenho algo que vai lhe mostrar o futuro, tudo o que você tem que fazer é pegar e aceitar, eu nem ao menos irei pedir nada em troca." A velhinha tirou algo de uma bolsa e quando mostrou para Sakura ela reconheceu como sendo um relógio de bolso. Quando o relógio tocou a mão de Sakura e ela observou as horas começou a sentir-se tonta para logo em seguida apagar.

(...)

Quando voltou a si a primeira coisa que Sakura percebeu foi que não estava mais sentada em uma viela qualquer. Ela ainda estava de olhos fechados quando percebeu que se encontrava deitada em algum colchão macio e enredada em algo quente e cheiroso. Quando abriu os olhos ela sufocou um grito, ela estava em um quarto desconhecido e para ficar ainda mais estranho a coisa quente e cheirosa na qual ela estava enredada era Sasuke Uchiha.

Para o seu azar Sasuke percebeu que ela havia acordado e ainda sonolento cumprimentou-a.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? O que eu estou fazendo aqui?" Ela gaguejou um pouco.

"Sakura você está bem? Por que você está fazendo perguntas tão estranhas?" Ele perguntou enquanto se aproximava ainda mais dela, ela corou quando ele colocou a mão na sua testa. "Irei chamar um Iryou-nin, pois você não parece estar bem." Ele começou a se afastar, mas a rosada agarrou o seu braço.

"Como eu cheguei aqui? Por que você está sendo tão gentil comigo?" Ela perguntou e ele ficou ainda mais confuso.

(...)

"Agora vocês serão gentis com a mamãe, pois ela não está se sentindo bem."

A porta foi aberta e por ela passou Sasuke seguido por três crianças – seus filhos. Seu estomago apertou-se e ela sentiu como se fosse desmaiar novamente. Depois de ter tido um ataque de histeria ao acordar na cama de Sasuke Uchiha ela recebeu a visita de um Iryou-nin, que disse que devido ao trauma de ter perdido recentemente seus pais sua mente havia fechado parte de sua memória para quando ela estivesse preparada, até ai ainda daria para ela conseguir controlar-se, mas então eles resolveram "lembrá-la" de alguns fatos que ocorreram nos últimos anos: Ela estava casada e tinha três filhos.

O garoto mais alto – que segundo seu marido o nome era "Daiki" – era quase que uma cópia de Itachi exceto pelos olhos verdes esmeralda, até mesmo os cabelos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo assemelhavam-se aos do tio. Um pouco atrás vinha o segundo mais velho, Akira, com a mesma aparência de Sasuke, mas que não possuía toda aquela aura sombria que o Sasuke que ela se lembrava possuía. E por fim uma menininha, Midori, que era um pequeno clone seu.

Akira rapidamente foi ao encontro de Sakura e abraço-a para logo em seguida falar: "A senhora está morrendo mamãe?"

Sakura engasgou com a própria saliva e de algum modo conseguiu recompor-se para murmurar um "Não".

"O papai disse que a senhora não se lembrava de nada, mas não se preocupe eu vou ajudá-la afinal sou seu filho favorito." Gabou-se Akira.

"Não é nada." Esperneou Midori.

"A senhora é a melhor mãe do mundo. Sempre nós deixa tomar sorvete no café da manha e ir dormir tarde, além de que não nos obriga a tomar banho e sempre deixa brincarmos com nossos amigos." Continuou o garoto ignorando a irmã.

"Eu posso não me lembrar de você, mas acho que você está mentindo." Sakura disse e ainda hesitante esticou a mão para acariciar o cabelo do seu filho. Seu filho. Uma sensação calor espalhou-se do seu coração para o resto do seu corpo e um sorriso alcançou seus lábios.

"Mãe. É bom saber que a senhora ainda está em pleno juízo e não cai nos truques ridículos do piralho." Dessa vez quem se expressou foi Daiki e ao contrário do seu irmão ele não parecia tão à vontade com a situação.

Mas antes que ela pudesse falar algo uma sensação de formigamento percorreu seu corpo, sua vista ficou embasada e o ar faltou-lhe.

(...)

Quando abriu os olhos ela já não estava com sua "família", estava novamente encostada a uma árvore e a senhora estava olhando para ela com curiosidade.

"O que você achou?" A senhora perguntou.

"Eu gostei, independente de ter sido apenas um sonho ou mentira, eu quase senti como se aquilo fosse verdade." A rosada murmurou e encarou a mulher, pela primeira vez ela notou os olhos verdes esmeralda da mulher que de alguma forma lhe pareciam familiar.

"Quem disse que não foi verdade? Apenas porque foi um sonho não significa que não é verdade, aquilo realmente pode acontecer se você desejar e lutar por aquilo. Sonhos muitas vezes podem ser considerados prelúdios. Agora eu devo ir" A mulher recuperou seu relógio e quando estava prestes a virar-se Sakura segurou seu pulso.

"Nós conhecemos?" A rosada perguntou.

"Talvez. Aproveite o resto do dia, o halloween pode ser maravilhoso se corretamente utilizado, como por exemplo, você pode encontrar figuras assustadoras por ai." A velha compartilhou um sorriso com ela e em seus olhos havia um brilho enigmático. Deixando Sakura sozinha à velha continuou seu caminho até encontrar o seu marido.

"Como foi?" O moreno perguntou-lhe.

"Perfeitamente bem, às vezes gostaria de estar viva, mesmo os tempos de guerra tinham seus bons momentos." A velha respondeu.

"Agora não importa. Deixemo-los seguirem seus caminhos para um dia eles possam alcançar seu destino. Quem diria que fantasmas podem viajar no tempo?" O velho refletiu.

"Deixemos isso de lado querido, temos a eternidade para aproveitar."

E então eles sumiram como se nunca estivessem ali.


End file.
